


MCR Breakthrough

by Aimee12345



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimee12345/pseuds/Aimee12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat is clueless of most things in general, like her best friends are bitches and her dad might not be who she thought he was, but the biggest matter of all? The skeleton her mum has hiding in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Black Parade

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoy this Fanfiction. I don't want to give too much away so I'll just end this now. I just want to inform you that there will be no smuts for now.  
> Thanks :)

'Mum mum mum mum mum mum mum mum mum mum mum mum mum!' I yelled as I ran down the stairs to the living room. She stared up at me with her tired blue eyes and shoved her hand through her short, frizzy blonde hair. There were bags under her eyes.  
'Yes, my sweet?' she said through her dry throat, monotonously. I flicked back my long black hair and cleared my throat.  
'Okay. Are you ready? You don't look ready,' I said. She stared at me blankly. I might lose her, I thought and just began. 'Okay I just found out the best news and it is that my favourite band of all time, which I have been quite vocal about, as you know, are visiting this city for a few nights!' I jumped up and down, screaming. Her eyes widened as realisation hit her.  
'You mean that band with the emo guys in it?' she enquired plainly.  
'Yes,' I replied. She nodded.  
'And you want me to take you to one of their concerts?' she said, cautiously. I nodded vigorously in return and she looked up at the ceiling. 'And when is this happening?'  
'Early February,' I answered, immediately. I stood there, my legs aching and my mind jumping about in my skull. What if she said yes? I thought. Inside I was dancing about crazily. It was already mid-January.  
'Well, I guess so,' she surrendered. It took me several seconds to process the answer. I know it was simple, but then again, it wasn't. This band had come here and gone so many times and I couldn't bear to miss them again. My mum was stubborn but I could tell she was getting tired of my pleading and I definitely deserved it. I'd got all my grades up and had all my homeworks done the day they were set and literally had no life for the past months. I ran up to her and kissed her soft cheek.  
'Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you so so so so so much!' I yelled at the top of my lungs. She sighed with a half smile and continued to fold the washing which I'd obviously disrupted. I couldn't help but squeal as I left the room.  
'Card's in my purse, K!' she shouted from the room: I'd almost forgot that I had to pay! I riffled through her grey Radley bag and produced her tiny, over-flowing Primark purse but couldn't find her card anywhere. That's when I realised it was in my coat pocket. I decided that was best to keep from my mum and silently pinched it from my pocket, made my way to my room and booked the tickets. I kept shouting down to my mum to ask her where we would stay and where we would eat and where we would sit but in a matter of an hour, it was all booked. I sighed and collapsed back onto my double bed, staring at the white ceiling. My room was big and two walls were painted black, one dark grey and the other red. I wasn't really emo, those were just colours that I thought looked cool. And my hair was naturally jet black. I didn't have a parting and my fringe covered almost my entire left eye but that's just because it was a style trending at my school and I stuck with it. My clothes were dark and rock-like but that's just because they were inspired by my favourite band. I guess you could say I was scenester? I didn't really pay attention to labels though. A person shouldn't be labelled, I thought. They should be known as who they are and the only noun they should be called by is their name. You describe a person using verbs and adjectives, not nouns. The only thing they are is themselves. That's my theory.  
My mum, however, was a labeller. She called my favourite band emo and I just had to get used to that. There's no point arguing with someone like her. She's the kind of person that hates to be wrong.  
'Kat?! All done?' she yelled from downstairs.  
'Yeh!' I replied.  
'So, who, what, when and where?' she asked, obviously pen in hand, staring at the calendar, ready to make it calendar-official.  
'Zoë and Kat, concert, fifth of Feb and Liverpool University,' I answered. I heard her say something like, 'Uh-huh,' but it was more of a mumble.  
'Thanks!' Her voice came up the stairs again.  
'No prob! Hey, imma tune out for a min, okay?!' I said, meaning I was putting my earphones in and turning on my music.  
'Sure,' I heard her murmur.  
I pressed 'play' on my phone and then beautiful music blasted through my ears at a mind-numbingly high volume.  
'Stay out of the light, or the photograph that I gave you. You can say a prayer if you need to, or just get in line and I'll grieve you.' I began singing to the collision of electric guitars, drums, bass and Gerard Way's amazing voice (or as others would call it: music).  
I danced over to my mirror and began singing into my phone as if it were a microphone and flicked my hair back and forth. I looked at my eyes as I continued dancing. They were too big. I know some think, 'Oh my God your eyes are so big and amazing,' but I was beginning to feel like a Powerpuff girl. I kept on applying black eyeliner to my waterline until my eyes were minimised and a normal size (a.k.a: proportionate to my face). Then I began dancing around again.

[ZOË'S POV]

What was all that racket upstairs? I could hear her shuffling around and the floorboards were creaking like crazy (and they don't usually creak). And then I could hear her voice singing.  
'And we'll all dance along, to the tune of your death. We'll love again, we'll laugh again. And it's better off this way,' her beautiful voice sang. That band was her passion. And I had to lie to her about them everyday.

[KAT'S POV]

And we'll love again, we'll laugh again.  
We'll cry again and we'll dance again.  
And it's better off this way,  
So much better off this way.  
I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed!  
And never again, and never again.  
They gave us to shots to the back of the head,  
And we're all dead now...  
The song ended and I paused the next upcoming song. I lay flat on my bed with contentment. I was seeing my favourite band in a matter of weeks! What would I wear?  
Zoë's POV  
'Mum?! Can I pop out to town real quick? I just realised I need something new to wear for the concert,' she exclaimed in the doorway of the living room.  
'How are you planning to pay?' I cautiously queried.  
'Well, I was just wondering, could my very nice mum give me a couple quid?' she asked sweetly, staring up at me with her big blue eyes.  
'I'm paying for the concert,' I pointed at my chest. Then in false sudden realisation, said, 'What about all those thousands you have saved up for God knows why? Can you possibly afford one shopping trip?' I wasn't supposed to question her freakishly big stash, however I still tried to get her to tell me.

[KAT'S POV]

She was not supposed to ask me about that.  
I'd been saving up since the age of ten when I realised how much a trip to London costed. My dad lived in London and my mum had told be about how he left her and never wanted to have anything to do with me. I just hoped that one day I could go down there and see him and know his side to the story. I hadn't seen him since I was three, my mum always said, but I couldn't remember back then. How was a thirteen year old supposed to remember back to when she was three? God knows.  
I had already saved up £2175.00. I knew that was enough for a cheap trip but I kept on saving because I was worried if I spent any, I would accidentally spend too much. This money that I had saved up had come from Easters, Birthdays, Christmases and when distant family members visited. None of which were my dad.  
My family was loaded, to say the least. They were all doctors, engineers, architects, teachers and my mum was earning the most: she was the owner of a record label (Steele Records Inc). Although a big chunk of my wealth was to do with her, it was also to do with the fact that I was a part-time model. One time my mum told me that there was a magazine owner that came into her office and said about how they were looking for new faces and she recommended me and then it all snowballed from there. I featured in some magazines but I wasn't famous or anything. I just earned a lot of money. As did she, but that was not as important.  
You may have picked up on the fact that she was supposed to be rich but had a really cheap purse. Well, if you did, you may have picked up on the mentioned 'Radley' bag. Ever seen the prices of those? I could choke on my food if that figure was brought to the dinner table. She previously had a Fiorelli bag but it got boring and so on.  
'Surely you, of all people, can spare a couple quid,' I replied, unimpressed. She raised her eyebrows.  
'Sure, Miss. Bank Statement. Sure I can. I already have!' she retorted, seemingly ironic. I stared at her. 'What is your obsession with that stash?' she asked, almost to herself. I swallowed my reply and grabbed my coat, stuffed my feet into my shoes and took the bus up to town. I walked into H&M and, of course, who do I see? Angie Carter (Dad invented some sort of shaver), Emily Andrews (just painstakingly rich), Zara Brooks (Mum married millionaire) and the one and only, Chloe Santiago (Queen of High School, captain of the football team's girlfriend and daughter of designer label owner: Lilliana Santiago).  
'Hey, bitches,' I greeted them, nonchalantly. They all turned around to look at me walking up.  
'Hey, Pretty.' Chloe called me pretty because I was the 'pretty' one. She called Angie 'Slut' because Angie was, well, Angie. She called Emily 'Richie' and that's just explained. And she called Zara 'Sugar' because her mum had a Sugar Daddy. She called herself 'Sexy' because she thought she was the sexy one (they were all older than me by a bit).  
I'd also realised two jocks, one of which I'd never seen before but was hot. The other one was Chloe's one-and-off boyfriend, Jackson Murby. The other literally tripped over his own feet to introduce himself to me.  
'Hi, I'm Jacob, I am aware you are Kathy?' he held out his hand and I shook it.  
'Actually, I'm Kat,' I explained, knowing why he thought that.  
'Kathy, call her Kathy,' Chloe stuttered. Chloe didn't think the name 'Kat' was normal so if she wasn't calling me 'Pretty', she was calling me Kathy. I hated that, obviously, but Chloe was intimidating and definitely not the kind of girl to argue with. But I still stood up to her at times. Heck, someone had to! And I was the only one. I think she liked the competition, but I was never really bothered. She was just one of those, bitchy bitches, you know? Like Regina George style. With the long, blonde, shiny hair and the cutesy face. And the 'perfect complexion' that she apparently 'didn't use makeup to create'. Yeah right, I thought.  
I was one of them. I was one of the popular girls. I was just decided that life, though. I was friends with Lottie Grace since nursery and these were friends that we had made in High School but then she left and Chloe immediately became the most popular. I didn't really care about popularity, though. It just meant you had a couple more contacts and a reserved seat in the school cafeteria.  
'Yeah, sure, Kathy or whatever...' I mumbled in defeat. He smiled and continued to stare at me while the girls bought their clothes.  
'Jacob, dude. C'mon. Don't you know that creeps chicks out?' Jackson whispered to him, loudly. I blushed.  
'So, Kathy, you like Jacob?' Chloe pushed. We all stopped outside the shop and they all stared at me. What was I supposed to say? I didn't necessarily fall head-over-heels for him like he did me. But I didn't dislike him. Chloe only did that to put me in an awkward situation and she knew it.  
'We'll see,' I said in a sweet, yet lingering voice. I turned on my heel and continued walking while they caught up with me.  
'So I wanted to pop into Debenams, New Look and John Lewis. But first...' I said, stopping, 'I need some Costa. Anyone coming?'  
'Sure thing, Kathy,' Jackson said as they all nodded their heads, except for Chloe. Jackson has always had this weird kind of crush on me, and before he met Chloe, we actually dated a couple times but it wasn't going anywhere so I ended it.  
'So Kathy,' Chloe began, 'What colour clothes are you looking for? Black or black?' she said bitchily. She clearly didn't like that I was getting the attention. 'Oh yeah, Jacob. I forgot to mention, Kathy's emo.' She said 'Kathy's emo' like she was saying, 'Kathy has problems'. It was like I was an invalid.  
'Really, Kathy?' Jacob asked. Oh god.  
'Well, emo is all to do with being depressed and stuff but you see, I'm not depressed,' I began when a snort came from Chloe.  
'That's what they all say,' she half-sighed, half-laughed.  
'Yeah, well we all have skeletons in our closets, don't we?' I shot her a look. 'I'm sorry, Jacob. Chloe likes to mistake me for a scary dark person, sometimes. Because, you see, she likes making mistakes.' I knew a lot more about Chloe than any other girl. I knew that when she was with Jackson she still had a thing on the side with Aaron Jones, which she made very clear, she had regretted. I saw her skin turn a deathly white and her nostrils flare.  
'So why the sudden mojo, Kathy? You going to see that emo band that you like so much?' Oh, yawn. She wasn't aware that she was right but this was still tiring. She also was not a fan of that band and tried to bug me about it everyday.  
'Why would it be your business?' I said.  
'Because everything's my business,' she retorted. She rolled her eyes and we were walking in silence for a while. We reached Costa and once we piled in and found a table, we got Jackson and Jacob to guard it because they didn't want anything. Chloe ordered a skinny latte (typical) and the others copied. I ordered a medium luxury hot chocolate and a Belgian chocolate tiffin and after I'd paid for it (had one of my mum's cash cards in my pocket) I sat down at our table and everyone was gushing over the tower of whipped cream with chocolate powder sprinkled over it. Chloe sat in silence while we all chatted about the price of coffees and stuff and finally excused herself from the table. Angie, Emily and Zara were prepared to get up but I stopped them. Instead I followed. She disappeared off into the bathroom and I followed suit to find her touching up her makeup, undoing a couple buttons on her shirt and playing about with her hair.  
'What are you doing?' I sighed. She stopped immediately and looked at me with pure rage. I gulped.  
'You! You blue-eyed, baby-faced vampire with long legs! I don't know what you think you're doing but I'm going to tell you now, once and for all, stop it. For some reason, today you've woken up and think you can stand up to me. Well guess what? Today is no different from yesterday! So go back to where you came from. Thank you.' She stormed out, deliberately bumping into my shoulder.  
Once I exited the toilets I saw her sitting down at the table, basically throwing herself all over Jackson. Poor guy.  
I was about to sit in my chair when Chloe pulled it back and I fell on my ass. They all laughed at me. Who wouldn't?  
'Nice one, Chloe, now can I please sit down?' I almost yawned. Chloe was obviously very proud of herself. She gave me back my chair but once I sat on it, she literally scooted to the edge of her seat in disgust, like I had some sort of virus. I rolled my eyes and before I knew it she was sitting on Jackson's lap.  
I finished my hot chocolate and began indulging myself in the tiffin when a snort came from Chloe.  
'Problem?' I queried.  
'No no, just continue eating,' she laughed, 'like a pig,' she added and then the whole table snorted.  
'I will, thank you,' I retorted. They all watched me. 'Do you people not have anything better to do than to watch me eat? Are your lives that boring?' I questioned. They all stared at me and then turned to each other and just began chatting. Chloe didn't like this.  
'Guys, you don't have to listen to what she says. She's not the boss of us,' Chloe began.  
'Got something to say Chloe?! Say it to my face! If you really want to say something to someone, then you take it like the bitch you are and you say it! I don't understand how someone so pathetic can be so popular. Maybe you're the reason why everybody hates us.'  
'The people that hate us are nobodies. And maybe you would care to join them,' she muttered.  
'Shut up, Chloe,' I sighed. Everybody fell into silence and once I finished my tiffin I got up. 'I'm going shopping. Anyone wanna come with?' I could see them all pondering, apart from Chloe, of course. But then they looked at her, as if for approval, and she shook her head. 'Okay. I'll see you around.' And with that, I turned on my heel and left the cafe.


	2. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background is covered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, a bit of Zoë's backstory is uncovered, and this one is a short one, but I felt the next part needs to be separate.

[ZOË'S POV]  
Argh! What was I going to do? If I went to that concert then we would be at the front row, only a couple meters from the band… What if he saw me? Oh god.  
My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing, and my daughter storming through the hallway, up the spiral staircase, down the first floor corridor and into her bedroom. I sighed and dragged myself up the stairs, after her.  
When I got to her room, the door was locked. Not to worry, I thought, I had the key on me. Our doors needed keys, which was a pain in the ass.  
I opened the door and there she was, standing by her bed, in front of the mirror, trying on clothes I had never seen before. Her Beats were on and I could hear Gerard's voice from where I was: at least ten meters away. Kat had one of the biggest bedrooms in the house.  
She was trying on this gorgeous red dress with black lace covering it. It was like a skater dress, and went halfway down her thighs. She looked beautiful. Well, that was my daughter for you; beautiful.  
She hadn't noticed me so I closed the door behind me and crept up behind her, taking off her headphones.  
'You look stunning,' was all I could think of to say. She turned to look at me with her big, blue eyes. I knew she hated them. But really, they were amazing.  
'I saw the girls,' she said in her annoyed voice.  
'Oh really? Didn't end too well then?' I enquired. She shook her head.  
'Argh! It's just, sometimes Chloe can annoy the shit out of me!' She collapsed on her bed and punched one of her pillows.  
'She's a frenemy. But what you've got to decide is whether she's more of a friend than an enemy,' I said, wisely. 'Then you decide from there where the fate of your relationship lies. You can keep her as an enemy, or keep her as a friend. But that's your decision.'  
'But what do you think I should do?' She sat up.  
'I'd say, fix it while you can. From what I hear, Chloe's not the person you want as an enemy. And she may not necessarily be the person you want as a friend, either, but it's worse you're on her bad side than good.' I'd heard a lot about Chloe from the other mums at school, and the teachers, and obviously Kat. I'd even met her myself. She was a very pretty girl, but thought too highly of herself. I thought she was actually somewhat more intelligent than she let on, which wasn't wise. She was not a lot like her mum. Her mother was smart and disciplined and stern. I thought Chloe was under the influence of her father, who I had yet to meet.  
'Okay. I guess that's what I'll do. Thanks,' she said.  
'Where'd you get that dress from?' I asked curiously.  
'Blue Banana. I think it's too dressy. I mean, this is a concert, and it's not like I'm going to be the centre of attention. I think I'll decide against this one,' she concluded. She started taking it off and folding it up.  
'Yeah, well, keep it in your wardrobe, it's still a beautiful dress.' She had already pulled out black skinny ripped jeans and was trying those on. I took the time to slip on her headphones which were still vibrating with music.  
'You're gonna have to get into their music anyway,' she said as she paused the music on her phone. I smiled and put my thumb up.  
'They're good!' I said. Which was true. What she didn't need to know is that I'd known this for six years whereas she hadn't.  
She smiled back at me.  
'So, you excited?' I moved over to her and sat on her bed, looking up at her. 'I love what you're wearing, by the way.' She was wearing this rough, dark grey t-shirt that was cut to her belly button. It had a strange wooden texture all around it that looked awesome. She was also wearing the jeans and with black converses, it would look perfect.  
'Thanks.' She smiled at me. 'And yes! Of course I am! I literally cannot wait!' She beamed and shoved on a couple bracelets.  
'You should wear that outfit,' I said as she looked herself up and down.  
'You think?'  
'Definitely,' I replied. She nodded started changing, folding her clothing and carefully placing it in the bag.   
'Okay, so I would very much appreciate it if you didn't touch this bag until after the concert, because I might lose it and that is the last thing I want,' she ordered. I nodded and walked over to her study desk, as I had seen some drawings in her sketchbook. They were amazing. There were cartoon drawings of her. She looked like one of the 'Bratz' dolls but I didn't tell her this. She had also drawn me, realistically. It was gorgeous. I don't mean me, I mean the sketch. It was so artistic and looked like me. The lips may have been a little plumper and the hair was shinier than mine but I was so proud.  
'Are you looking forward to your Art exam? Or exams at all?' I remembered.  
'Argh! Don't remind me. I'm stressing out of my mind!' She pulled at her hair and walked up to me. She was as tall as me. She had very long legs and was about 6'9" and it was scaring me.  
'How are you feeling about your maths?' I asked. 'Confident?'  
'Pretty confident. We've been doing a lot about this boring compound measure stuff which I get but we won't come off it. I mean, I need to move on so I can learn what I need to learn, you know?' I had no idea what compound measures were. I nodded.  
'Umm sooo… could you remind me of a compound measure?' I tested her.  
'Well, like, take energy. Or density. Energy is mass multiplied by the speed of light squared, meaning mass would be energy divided by the speed of light squared and the speed of light squared would be energy divided by mass. That is a compound measure because it involves two different types of measures.' She continued babbling on but I didn't really understand any of it. When I did my GCSEs, in maths I got a C. My parents were not very happy.  
'Well, you know, I was never really good at maths so…' I trailed off. She smirked at me.  
'Oh really?' she asked, almost incredulously. 'Thought you got an A in like, everything?' I do remember telling her that.  
'Okay, well maybe not. But, that doesn't mean you're not doing great and your grandparents won't be holding high expectations, so continue up the path your going. I'm proud.' She nodded and smiled.  
'It was because of me, wasn't it?'  
'What? What was because of you?' I queried, perplexed.  
'The reason why you didn't do well. It because you were pregnant.'  
'No, Miss. Smarty-pants, I was knocked-up when I was eighteen, but that doesn't mean it's right. I was in college; long way away from school. I mean, all the way in New York.' She nodded in recognition.  
'Oh yeah…' she said as she tapped her foot and clicked her tongue. 'I remember hearing that from someone, I just forgot.' I don't usually tell her much from my past. That was when her phone started ringing. She ran to pick it up. 'Hello? Angie?' She began chatting so I slowly exited her room.  
She was smart, she could've picked up on the fact that her supposed father would have been in England, but she remained quiet about it. I guess I did have a lot of secrets that I didn't let out, and I would've eventually gone insane, but I was strong and could take it. That's what my early days (the ones kept secret) had taught me to do.


	3. Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless night time sky?

[TWO WEEKS LATER]

[KAT'S POV]

The concert was a week away exactly. I'd done most of my exams and passed all of which I did. My art one was being marked that week (I was so excited).  
But obviously, that excitement couldn't even COMPARE to that of which I was holding towards the concert. Mum was so stressed for some reason… but I tried to not let that negativity penetrate my happiness. Not that it was even possible.  
I was friends with Chloe again. I didn't really care much but let's just say I was lucky. My mum was right: Chloe's really not the kind of girl you want on your bad side.  
She had set me up for a date with this guy I hardly knew, I'd seen him around a couple times and he'd say hello to me but we were only really acquaintances. He was cute, though. He was tall and had pale skin and black, fine hair that only covered a little bit of his forehead, and I thought it was ADORABLE how shy he was when he spoke to me. No doubt about it, though, when we were seen together, we definitely looked like some sort of emo couple. He wasn't emo (I don't think, anyway) but he liked the same band that I did. I saw him wearing a My Chemical Romance T-shirt. He wasn't necessarily one of the jocks; he didn't do much sport. But he was popular and friends with Jackson and so forth, even if he was different. I think that's why Chloe didn't mind me liking the band anymore: because it was proven that they are popular enough for more than one popular person to like them. Anyway, I had a date with him in ten minutes, I believed. Chloe gave him my number (without me knowing) and before I knew it, I got a text from a random cell asking me if I wanted to go out sometime (which Chloe eventually admitted was her doing). I texted him my address and he said he would text me when he was on his way, and then he was gonna take me wherever we wanted to go, really. It sounded perfect to me.  
My phone rung the intro to Honey This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us and Jasper's (his name was Jasper) contact came up. I answered and was greeted with a timid, yet deep voice.  
'Okay, so I'm going on my way, and I'm about five minutes away, I just wanna make sure you're ready?' I nodded randomly to myself, soon remembering he couldn't actually see me.  
'I'm ready,' I said into the device. I feel like he also nodded to himself, I'm not sure why, it just seemed like it.  
'I'll see you soon, then.' He rung off and I smiled stupidly at the phone. I swore to God, even if this wasn't gonna turn into a thing, I still needed to gain a friend out of it. He seemed like a great guy and I really needed someone else who understood how the music made me feel, and I hoped that there would be a bond between us.  
Before I knew it, there was a knock at the door and I ran to it, opened it and held my breath subconsciously. I saw his face in front of mine, which would usually be a couple centimetres up but was level with me as he was on a lower level (he was standing on one of the steps that led up the foundation of our house). His face brightened when he saw me, which I thought was cute, and I smiled in return.  
'So,' he coughed, 'are you ready?' I nodded, picked up my bag and hung it around my shoulder, closing the door as I held it; it was quite heavy and it couldn't really stay on my collar for a moment. I walked down the steps in my black, buckled high-heeled boots which made me extremely tall and my legs look even more like they belonged to a spider. But I liked it.  
I was wearing a ripped grey cutoff shirt with black skinny ripped jeans. Just plain old me. As I met him at the car, I realised it was a chunky, black SUV. I took my bag off and held it in my hands like a clutch bag, and looked him up and down. He was wearing a black shirt that was ripped on the sleeves, a black tie loosely done and black skinny jeans. He also had black converse on. He was probably going for a more formal look, I decided. He looked at me nervously and I answered him with an assuring smile. He opened the door to the passenger's side for me, closing it behind me and finally getting to his seat behind the steering wheel. He started up the engine and peered at me.  
'I plan to take you to my favourite restaurant. It's not fancy, or anything, it's just a diner-pub kinda thing, but it's cosy there. So we're just gonna head there, okay?' He anxiously awaited my reply.  
'Sounds great!' I said, maybe a little too enthusiastically, but I really did think it was a cool idea. He nodded in response and accelerated.  
'Could you pop open the glove compartment? I think you'll find a CD in there. If you do, could you take it out please?' he queried.  
I said, 'Yeah, sure,' and opened it to see the album. I knew he liked them, but I was still thrilled to see that he had their album, and I wasn't so sure why. I handed him I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love and he put the disc into the player.  
'I hope you don't mind me playing this, it's one of my favourites and it's a lot better than listening to the radio,' he explained. I coughed and shook my head vigorously.  
'No! I LOVE this album, don't worry.' He smiled, probably impressed, I would've guessed.  
The ride was only half an hour, but we were already so close. We kinda lapsed into song a little bit by the time Vampires Will Never Hurt You came on, and we were just enclosed in this vehicle of laughs and giggles. I mimicked Frank playing on rhythm guitar, and obviously because Jasper was driving, he did the singing and drumming against the wheel. He was good. He wasn't like Gerard Way, or anything like that, but he was good. This date was already going great, and we hadn't even turned up to the place yet. Once we did get there, though, I could see why Jasper loved the place. It was warm and cosy; not too sophisticated but not too informal. We found a table that was pretty closed off from everyone else, and ordered our drinks, which both happened to be a Diet Coke. I'm not sure why we found this funny, or ironic, maybe we just wanted to laugh more. Not that we needed to.  
'So, Kat, tell me a bit about yourself,' he stared at me, almost like he was staring deep into my soul which panicked me because I really didn't want him to see the kinda shit in there.  
'I was born in Liverpool Women's Hospital in April 1996. I hardly know my dad, but according to my mum, he lives in London. I am a big fan of My Chemical Romance and am seeing them in seven days.' I couldn't help but squeal. 'Um... I'm quite popular, but I, like every other person on the Earth, have my own insecurities, instabilities and imbalances. And, of course, imperfections. I am extremely well-off as my mum is the owner of a record label. And... That's about it.' He stared in awe.  
'So, are you looking forward to the concert?' he enquired, though I'm sure he already knew the answer to that.  
'Are you kidding? Of course I am!' I laughed. 'I just... I don't like any other band, or singer, or music for that matter. I don't know why, but My Chemical Romance is the only band that I find comfort in listening to. Why do you like them so much?' I looked at him as he looked down into his glass. He coughed.  
'Um… I-I had depression... And then one day I was sitting in the car and on the radio played Welcome To The Black Parade. I liked it and it was stuck in my head for the day, until I searched up some lyrics and found the name of the song and the band. I got into their music and all I ever did was listen to them. I feel like I overcame my depression because as the band progresses, the depression in their songs disintegrates. And it was a big influence on me. Gerard Way overcame his suicidal phase, which is the only reason why he's still alive. He got over something big, which taught me that I could get over it too. And since then I've had the same passion towards them as you.' He looked up at me with an expression I couldn't quite read. I nodded in understanding and finally spoke up.  
'Um... I understand if you don't want to answer this question, but why do you think you had depression?' I asked him. He sat in silence while he thought about his answer.  
'Well, my parents were never a happy couple but about the time I began getting depressed, their divorce was final. I moved in with my dad and he became an alcoholic, being as he lost my mum and my brother. I hardly saw him so I had to look after myself, and usually it would be me and my brother together until the end… but I didn't see him until-' he was broken off by a sob. He trailed off and broke into tears.  
'It's okay to cry, you know. Whatever happened, you don't need to tell me until you're ready. And for now, I think that it's for the best that you don't tell me,' I said as soothingly as possible. He wiped his tearstained cheeks and coughed.  
'I haven't cried for months about this. It's been a weight inside of me dragging me down, but it's never come out until now. Anyway, I think it's better if I tell you because I haven't told anyone, it's always been someone in my family explaining or one of the neighbours or something like that. I need to accept the fact that… my brother that I would've done anything I could've to stick by him, jumped off a building on March 22nd of 2008. After Mum left, we got out of touch and I feel like it hurt him as much as it hurt me, but I coped with it better. Anyway, that's when and how I got depression...' I didn't know what to say. His brother killing himself must've been so hard to finally accept, but he did it. I was lost for words.  
'That's really brave of you to say,' I eventually said. After that we kind of lapsed into silence. I picked up a menu and scanned through the list, already deciding I wanted the chicken salad. Once the waitress came, we ordered our food and awaited the meal to come.  
'Thank you for being understanding…' I suddenly heard Jasper say. I glanced up at him.  
'I haven't experienced anything even close to what you have, but I've been depressed. That doesn't mean I've had depression, but I've been depressed. And I think it is very brave to admit that you've had it in the past, considering it's obviously a chapter in your life that you would want to leave behind. So I am glad you told me and I have a lot of respect for you.'  
'I don't know what it is about you, but you seem like someone I can trust, and someone that wouldn't dismiss me because of my past. I feel comfortable to be myself around you. Which is definitely a rarity,' he laughed. I smiled at these words; no one had ever really made me feel special, but he did.  
'You should never not be yourself because, trust me, you're a great person.' Our food arrived and we ate, talking every now and again but once Jasper'd paid the bill, he said, 'You're a special person, Kat. I can see that just by looking at you. So I think someone as special as you deserves to go somewhere special, as I realise this place is far from it. So that's where we're going next. You'll see what I mean once we're there, I'm sure.' I thought for a second and just decided to answer with a warm smile and nod. These were becoming regular.  
He led me out back to the car and we drove down a route I'd never seen before. For some reason, he didn't put the music on so we just sat in silence for ten minutes.  
We drove up a hill, following a path of rubble and Jasper stopped the car at the top of the hill. I didn't know where we were, but we were nowhere near home, and it was refreshing. We took a step out of the car and Jasper led me to the peak of the hill, where there was a single oak tree that sheltered us. The view was astounding. You could see the layout of the entire city: the skyscrapers, the townhouses, the bridges and the rivers. And over looking it was us at the top of the mountain and the beautiful night time sky, full of stars and mildly lit up by the glowing moon. We sat in a comfortable spot at the base of the tree and looked up to the branches; you couldn't see the sky, obviously.   
'This place is amazing,' I breathed in awe. He chuckled and looked at me intently.  
'This is my secret escape, my happy place. If I ever need to get something out, I do it here, even if it's just between me and the buzzing of the city commotion.' I stared back. His face was relaxed and - for what I could see - happy.  
'So… what do you need to escape from, time to time?' I questioned curiously. He broke eye contact with me and looked at the ground.  
'My dad. He comes home late at night, drunk, and wakes me up. So I drive up here and sometimes stay the night; no one else ever visits. I've never seen another soul here.'  
'Well, until now,' I smiled to which he smiled back.  
'Until now,' he corrected himself. I got up and walked away from the tree, so that I could lie down and see the sky and study each constellation. Soon Jasper joined me and my head was comfortably rested on his chest, and his arm was wrapped around my shoulder. I'm not too sure how we came to that, but I wasn't really complaining. For the rest of the night, our hearts were filled with thoughts of endless night time sky.


End file.
